A Beautiful Lie
by CommanderYyderse
Summary: "So that's it, huh?"  Confusion engulfed me. Not the kind of question I was expecting.  "What do you mean, Dib-Beast?"  "I mean, that's it? Just because some tall alien tells you you're banished, you're going to commit suicide!"  He spoke to much.


MERRY JINGLY! XDDDD This is my Christmas Present to you! I've actually written this like in October, but never had time to type it. BUT GUESS WHAT? I GOT MY OWN LAPTOP! So here it is!

**So what would happen if Zim found out about his mission being a lie? I've taken it upon myself to wright this in songfic form. **_**A beautiful Lie**_** by 30 Seconds to Mars. I didn't use the whole song, but I think I got the point across. Slight ZaDf, NO R! Zim's OOC…but cuz of the circumstances…I think he would be…SO DON'T KILL ME! DX**

Lie awake in bed at night

And think about your life,

I was in shock…pain…depression. A whirl of emotions. I felt played, tricked, and betrayed. What did I do to deserve this? I laid on the couch, desperate to wake up from this dream. But I knew it wasn't a dream, it was real. The Tallest, the ALMIGHTY TALLEST. They played me, like a puppet on strings. I always knew they were idiots, but it was just before today, I would rid myself of those thoughts.

Do you want to be different?

I sat up and looked around. It was dark and gloomy in my eyes, but to Gir, everything was bright and welcoming. He would run around and laugh, which he was doing now. He didn't seem to notice me, how sad and depressed I felt. And for once, just this one time, I wished that I was him, running and laughing, not giving a damn about anything.

Try to let go of the truth 

The battles of your youth

A rage started to build inside. I can't believe I had been so blind! I knew better than to run outside undisguised, but in a way, it didn't matter anymore. In a way, nothing mattered in a way. In a way, the Dib-human had won. And I had lost. I rushed through the door and slammed it shut before running toward the forest. Maybe I could forget about it all! But the truth was too much to bear.

I must have been to absorbed in my thoughts to pay attention, because I ran into (literally) the last person I wanted to see that day…Dib. I fell on my PAK, slightly chipping it, but I didn't care.

"Zim!" Then human yelled.

I got up and simply pushed him back down before taking off again, but he stopped me.

"What are you doing? You must be up to something!"

I was about to insult him, but something told me not to. Instead, I turned around, walked up to him, and spoke in the calmest way I could. "Look human," I began. "I have been informed by my leaders that I am a defect. That is the lowest rank you can get in my civilization. I will no longer be a threat to you." I turned away from him and whispered these final words. "…Because I have nothing to live for."

I didn't look back at him to see what he was thinking, I just ran on.

'Cause this is just a game

I finally arrived at the forest. I used my spigs to jump onto a tree branch and curled into a ball.

_ Why can't I just die? Just crawl into a ball and die? That's all the Tallest- No, I won't call them by their "Proper Name" any longer…That's all that Red and Purple wanted. This is just a stupid, damned game._

It's a beautiful lie…

It's a perfect denial

Such a beautiful lie to believe in..

So beautiful, beautiful , It makes me…

Lie….

I stayed there, in a whirl of emotions, when a stick broke. I didn't want to see anybody, so I didn't answer. I didn't even know that anyone would even KNOW me.

"Hey…"

Dib-stink.

"Zim!"

"Fuck off! I don't need to see anyone! Just…just leave me alone…"

That wasn't true. I wanted someone to understand the pain I felt, but a pitiful human would never understand. The truth was…I AM the only defect…

"Zim! Just explain to me what's going on!"

I could tell by the pleading in his voice that he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

I stood up and jumped down, not caring if I injure myself or not and confronted my old enemy. Arms crossed and eyes squinted, I faced the boy, hoping my facial expression would tell him to leave me alone. But it failed.

He stared at me. I could tell that he had a million questions, but was trying to choose the wisely, as if one wrong word would set me off.

After some time, he spoke.

"So that's it, huh?"

Confusion engulfed me. Not the kind of question I was expecting.

"What do you mean, Dib-Beast?"

"I mean, that's it? Just because some tall alien tells you you're banished, you're going to commit suicide?"

He spoke to much.

"IT'S MORE THAN THAT!" I yelled. "IT'S MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW! THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T ANSWER YOUR MISERIBLE ASS THE FIRST TIME! CANT YOU TAKE A HINT?"

I expected him to run off, but he stayed.

We stared at each other for some time. A minute? An hour? I'll never know. But during that period of time, I came up with a question myself.

"So…" I started, looking at the ground and kicking a stone. "What were you doing out so late?"

He stared at him, as if lost for words. Eventually, the human took off the booksack he had on and pulled out some handcuffs. But not just any handcuffs. **Those** handcuffs. The ones he chased me with on the first day of skool.

"I was..uh.. on my way to try and capture you," he answered. "but now I'm not so sure…"

I thought about those moments. I remember his words. "I'mma find out right now!" Followed by…some odd laughter. _I still don't get the point of living anymore…the Tallest…they hated me all along. The Dib…he's gone through a lot of trouble, just to capture me…should I?_

I immediately held out my hands. "Here" I said. "Cuff me."

The Dib-beast's eyes shown surprise. "Your-Your just giving up?

I nodded and walked alittle closer to him.

"I don't get it Zim…why?" He asked.

"'Cause like I said," I answered. "I have nothing to live for. And this way…my existence wouldn't be a waste."

The humanstared back at me. His face showed happiness, confusion, and the thing that surprised me most of all…grief.

Out of all the humans, this one showed grief, as if he felt the pain I had.

He reached out to cuff me, but stopped. I tapped his arm as to tell him to do it anyway. He looked at me. And I swear, I SWEAR, I saw slight tears in his eyes, as if someone closer was facing this problem. He cuffed me hesitantly, and we started off toward his house.

As we were walking, we passed by my base…or what was left of it. It just wasn't there, as if it had exploded. Red and Purple had done their final deed. I don't know what happened to Gir, and I would never know. I just hope he escaped. A robot like him was too good to waste.

During those finale steps toward Dib's house, I thought back at my life. How good I had it, even though when it seems I didn't. I thought of Gir, how he never listened to me. How cheerful he always was. I thought about Computer, his attitude toward me, but he still listened. I thought about Dib, who's life I was about to change. But most of all, I thought about myself…how selfish I lived my life. It's almost like I was re-discovering myself. And I was making a sacrifice for someone I used despise. _This is so not like me… But I have nothing to live for. My base, Gir…everything. This was pretty much the only way to go…_

We finally arrived. I looked my enemy, now my friend, in the eyes and spoke these words. "

"I never realized how good my life was. Thank you human- I mean…Dib."

And as he opened the door and I saw his father's expression, I knew that Dib's whole life was about to change. And I did one of the last things that I thought I would have done that day. I SMILED. How…how…Out of character. But still. I guess this was for the best. I had nothing to live for anyway…


End file.
